


Collision

by seriousfic



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/pseuds/seriousfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dildo’s in both of them, thick and almost too hard, but neither of them will show it. They just let it fuck between them like they’re fighting instead of having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision

  
The dildo’s in both of them, thick and almost too hard, but neither of them will show it. They just let it fuck between them like they’re fighting instead of having sex.  
  
“You seem distressed, Emma doll,” Jean says. To the eye, Emma has the same mix of flushed body and serene face as her, but under the surface thoughts, Emma’s resolve is cracking. “This dildo’s about as big as Scott. I’d have thought you’d be used to it.”  
  
Emma smiles back at her. “Scott can be gentle, you wild cow.”  
  
Jean thrusts harder. The dildo goes into her just as deep as it does Emma, but Emma’s the one who shows it. “But you’d hate it if I were gentle, wouldn’t you home-wrecker?”  
  
Emma regrets the games they had played earlier, when the wine and the thrill of victory were flush in their heads. Jean had wanted to get right down to it, but Emma had insisted on maintaining her own little hierarchy.  
  


* * *

  
“You can’t expect me to let it in dry, can you?” Emma stood in front of Jean, absurdly poised with her top shoved down to her waist and lipstick smeared across her right breast. She sat down, holding the double dildo up like an offering. “Be a doll and lick it for me, Jean.”  
  
Jean stood there, fuming. She knew from Emma’s thoughts that there was lubricant in the bedstand—in fact, Emma was picturing what she and Scott did with it right now—but that was a way of giving up, a way of saying Emma could do something she couldn’t.  
  
Jean bent down at the waist, letting Emma see down the blouse she still hadn’t taken off, and took the dildo in her mouth. It tasted of leather and, faintly, of Emma. In absolute silence, she fellated it all the way to the back of her throat, then let it emerge perfectly wet from her plush red lips. There. Let Emma see she wasn’t the only one who’d ever had sex.  
  
“That good enough, Frosty?”  
  
Emma was biting her lip. “It’s… adequate.”  
  


* * *

  
Outwardly, Jean is indifferent, but her thrusts are as heated as a woman in the throes of passion. Emma goes with it. She lies back and lets herself be fucked, milky white breasts rolling with every hard thrust, moaning from deep in her chest. Jean lies over her, like a man (as if that conveys any power), starting to let on that she’s getting fucked too.  
  
“Enjoying yourself, Jean darling?” Emma asks.  
  
Jean fights down her orgasm and wonders how Emma always gets her into these situations.  
  


* * *

  
Emma slid the dildo into Jean’s sex, never pausing, never rushing, but just plunging it in with one steady stroke. Jean smiled at first, but then she whimpered as it kept going and going and—  
  
“Shit, Frost, take it easy!”  
  
“Sorry, Jean dearest.” Emma kissed Jean’s clit in apology. “How can I ever make it up to you?”  
  
Emma stood, her low-cut pants following from her hips and tapering down her long legs.  
  
“I’m sure we can think of something, sociopath,” Jean said, eyeing Emma’s panties. There was a growing damp spot over the crotch and she was getting very used to having seven inches of the double dildo inside her.  
  
Tossing her hair and swaying her hips, Emma lowered herself over Jean. She kept up a constant grin of superiority as she inched the dildo inside her. Jean couldn’t help but be impressed by the control Emma showed. When Emma’s hair brushed against Jean’s cheek, the blonde stopped. Then she began to fuck Jean.  
  
Mouth wipe open and panting, Jean pumped her crotch back against Emma’s, driving the fat dildo in and out of them. Emma moaned ever-so-slightly in satisfaction, as if she had just taken a bite of a very succulent steak. She reached down and ran a finger over the dildo; Jean felt her fingernail briefly spark against her cunt. Then Emma brought her wet finger up and sucked it clean. She emitted another dainty little moan.  
  
Jean smirked wickedly, grabbing Emma’s ass, and thrust her hips up to slap against Emma’s. The dildo was squashed between them, making Emma shout out her shock and pleasure. Jean licked her face in triumph.  
  


* * *

  
The women breathe fast now, Jean’s smile wide, Emma’s mouth parted wantonly. A trickle of drool even runs from the corner of the White Queen’s lips. Despite the frenzied grinding and the wet, gushing sound the dildo made between them, they move in perfect concert, giving and receiving, racing for the same orgasm.  
  


* * *

  
Her face wet from Jean’s tongue, Emma looked down at the redhead in sheer annoyance. “Bint.”  
  
Jean licked her lips mischievously. Emma flipped them over so Jean was on top, her red hair dancing wildly down her back with each motion, then scratched her fingernails over Jean’s back.   
  
Jean just kissed Emma passionately, almost lovingly. “You seem distressed, Emma doll.”  
  


* * *

  
As Jean runs her hands over Emma’s breasts, slowly tightening her grip on them, Emma feels another scream growing in her body. No, not even a scream, a squeal, a plea for Jean to finish her off. She buries it in Jean’s mouth, their tongues sliding together, their nipples pressing against each other. The humid film of sweat that covers Emma and rubs off Jean makes Emma feel like she’s boiling. Their hips buck and the dildo disappears between them into slurping, swallowing cunts. Jean makes a noise deep in her throat as Emma bites at her neck, tasting sheer adrenaline.  
  
“Goddamn bitch,” she mutters.  
  
“Absolutely,” Emma replies.  
  
Their bodies smack wetly together one last time and then hold, the dildo as deep as it would go, someone screaming and it didn’t matter who, Jean’s legs wrapping around Emma’s as she comes and comes and comes, Emma laughing compulsively, impaled, as Jean pulled her so tight their body heat made it feel like she was on fire, and a climax wrenched her body, leaving Emma panting and whimpering and then limp as Jean, sliding off her, the dildo achingly making its way out of her as she pulls it free, dripping wet, dropping it from numb fingers, Jean right next to her, quaking and running her hands over her nipples, which were so hard they hurt, eking the last few drops of pleasure out of her overheated body, Emma unable to take her eyes off her, feeling the juices dripping off her sex. Both of them unable to catch their breath for long, tender minutes.  
  
Emma wipes the drool off her chin with Jean’s blouse. “We really should do this more often.”


End file.
